Such Comfort When In Pain
by Bluedreamer
Summary: When the police calls Julian Parish in the middle of the night, the counselor rushes to hospital in order to assist a rape victim which was no other than his student Marti Perkins. Story starts set during episode 1.11


_**Title**_: Such comfort when in pain

_**Summary**_: When the police calls Julian Parish in the middle of the night, the counselor rushes to hospital in order to assist a rape victim which was no other than his student Marti Perkins. Story starts set during episode 1.11.

_**Main characters**_: Marti Perkins, Julian Parish

_**Overall Rating**_: M | NC-17

_**Story**_: In-progress

_**Disclaimer**_: The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

_**Author's notes**_: I know this 'fanfic' is totally from my usual ones as this one would contain more angst and hurt/comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: When a call changes your life<strong>

RING… RING…

It was three o'clock in the morning when Julian opened his eyes with great difficulty and tried to focus on that noise he was hearing in his room. He spotted his phone on the bedside table and stretched out his right arm to reach for it while trying to get into a seated position. He squinted when he tried looking at the caller id which he did not recognize. After a second of hesitation, partly due to the fact he was not so awake, he pushed in the answer button.

"Julian Parish," he stated.

"Counselor, my name is Amy David, I am sorry to disturb you at this hour," a feminine voice spoke to him.

"Is there an emergency?" Julian asked confused.

"I am asked to call you sir," the lady answered.

Julian was not a criminal law so there would not be any reason for him to be on an on-call list. Of course the exception to that would be Miss Perkins dragging him in the middle of the night to bail out her friends.

That student of his was into some kind of trouble again he thought while shaking his head in disapproval.

"You need me over to the sheriff's office I presume." Julian sighed in defeat getting up and walking to his closet.

"We are at the Memphis hospital sir" the lady informed him getting his attention.

"Hospital?" Julian repeated as though he hadn't heard the lady properly.

"I am a social worker and your name was given to me by Marti Perkins" the lady continued on carefully.

"Is Miss Perkins all right?" Julian asked concern evident in his tone.

"I don't know Sir. She is with the doctors right now, but requested your presence." The social worker explained.

"What happened?" Julian insisted.

"I cannot give you the details over the phone sir," the lady answered much to Julian's despair.

"I'm coming right away" Julian could only say and hung up the phone.

*x*

Julian put on the first clothes he got his hands onto and grabbed his car keys before heading outside. He was hoping it was no road accident or anything of that sort. He knew how bad those accidents could get.

He had gotten attached to the girl from the first time she barged into his classroom. A smiled crept up Julian's features when he thought back at that memory.

'A cheerleader in my pre-law class.'

He did not expect anything from her until she surprised him with her fellow classmate with the first class assignment he gave. He had no choice but to take her into the Travis Guthrie's case to which Marti took an immediate interest.

Julian started the car and headed towards the hospital. During the drive, he then realized something would have happened when Mart was investigating on her own. He should have stopped her without letting her wonder on her own especially when he had asked her not to do so.

He bit his lip and tried concentrating on the road. Why hadn't he stopped his students' investigation? Secretly he had envied Marti's passion which he once had, a very long time ago. Something that Marti reminded him of by the way.

He reached the hospital and parked his car before running towards the main entrance. When he got inside, he went straight to the admission desk and asked about Marti.

"Counselor Parish I presume," a voice came behind him.

"Mrs. David where is Miss Perkins" Julian asked out.

"Please come with me sir" the lady told him and Julian followed the lady to her office.

"Is Marti Perkins all right?" Julian asked the lady again.

"Please sit down," the lady gestured while taking a seat herself.

"I am fine." Julian answered annoyance evident as he was not getting any answers.

The social worker then took in a deep breath before exposing the situation to Julian.

"Marti Perkins has been raped and the police officers have caught her rapist." The lady started and Julian eyes went wide as he fell on the chair.

"The doctors are finishing their examinations and Marti Perkins will have to go back to the police station to identify her assaulter. This is why she asked for you sir" the lady explained calmly.

Julian took a moment to grasp all the information he was getting as the lady continued explaining what was requested of him.

"Are any friends or family members here?" Julian then asked suddenly.

"Marti Perkins clearly asked us not to inform anyone," the lady stated him and to that she saw Julian's left eyebrow going up.

"That was until she was told her rapist was captured," she precise.

"Let me know when I can talk to my client then" Julian brought his right hand to his chin.

Silence filled in the room for the next half an hour until a knock was heard and a nurse came in. She acknowledged Julian and turned towards the lady.

"We have finished all the tests Mrs. David, you can go see Ms. Perkins" she spoke to Mrs. David.

"Thank you" the social worker answered and got up with Julian doing the same.

"Mrs. David…" The nurse continued a little hesitant looking towards Julian.

"I know the clothes…" Mrs. David cut the girl and then added "This is her lawyer Mr. Parish"

"A size 10" the nurse said and then walked out of the room.

"One moment sir," Mrs. David informed Julian and walked to a closet where she pulled out few clothing items.

Julian understood that Mrs. David had to provide Marti with new apparel. He knew that the clothes Marti had on when she came into hospital would have to be taken for investigation.

The walk down the corridors seemed endless to Julian until the lady stopped in front of an examination room.

Mrs. David mentioned Julian to stay outside and she went inside. She came out soon after and indicated for Julian to go inside. When he hesitated, the lady mentioned that Marty had wearing a hospital gown.

Julian then pushed the door, walked inside and caught sight of the bruises on Marti's face. It took him all of his willpower not to break down.

Marti did not react when he came inside. She was staring at the ceiling. He was her lawyer right now but it was difficult for him to act like one just then. He went to her side and took her hand in his.

This got Marti to jump and pull out her hand from Julian's grasp. She still did not look at him but instead tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Take your time. Everything will be all right" Julian whispered to her finding it harder to remain in control.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Feedback is always appreciated.<p>

For all the romantic Marti/Julian shippers, don't worry, I'm still continuing my other stories…

_**[a] Goodnight Miss Perkins, Good Morning Professor**_ should be updated tomorrow

_**_**[b] **_Just This One Night**_ will hopefully be done by Thursday

_**_**[c] **_Don't Stop Cheering**_ should be done by the end of next week.


End file.
